Forbidden Fruit
by Evilmiko21
Summary: Fcuk,I gasped,pulling away from his morphinlike lips,an addicting flavor of love,lust,& everything and nothing,with a faint aftertaste of gin and cigarettes.My knees were weak and even though I knew it was wrong, I continued my assault on his lips.JakeEd


AN: I don't own the Twilight Series, it belongs to the ingenious Stephanie Meyer. And I know that I should probably update my other stories but hey, my muse attacked and I was a slave to its will. So onto the story. Read and review, please. Btw, if you flame because of the pairing, I will laugh at you. Stinking simple close minded people.

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit: Prologue by Evilmiko21**

It's the animalistic instinct within, that will forever bind us together. Together in this darkness, under the light of a new moon we will walk this path. Together we will love the other with the great intensity of our passion flame; and together we will bite and claw at our eternal enemy until the ground is flooded red with blood, blood that urged our hearts to beat faster and faster until the organs became synchronized. We will love and hate; our hatred for the enemy growing stronger with each fleeting moment filled with the century old lies of our ancestors, with every moment a loved one is injured by our rival. But our love will linger in the murky depths of loathing, fading to only be rekindled into a stronger indestructable bonfire that spread through our veins like wildfire, heating us inside until all we can do is explode. Releasing the flame of lust and desire, but the hunger will remain; our throats parched from the lack of liquid that usually slides downwards filling us and heating up the small sparks of embers that lay dormant, beneath the ashes.

It began with a spark, and evolved into something else. Changing slowly, a roller coaster of emotion that rose and fell with the steady beat of a heart. An emotion that was easily forgotten and dismissed, until it became an annoyance, a fly that refused to shoo and now I can no longer restrain myself. I must sink my canines into your ivory flesh and satisfy this hunger within, even if it means allowing my lust to crescendo to such undescriptable heights with no way of putting out the fire.

**Chapter One**

The wind blew furiously against my fur, softly edging me on, whispering my name as I ran through the woods, branches scratching my body, echoing in the silence as they broke along with the quiet snapping of the twigs beneath my claws. I would continue to run, until I no longer could feel my heart breaking inside of my chest. She chose the leech. She would always choose the leech, always without fail and without change. If he existed, he was the path she would take and the path she should've taken would be left to erode with time.

The thicket thinned, streams of moonlight falling down from the sky, fighting away the ever present darkness. With a lunge, I escaped the forest, whose branches were always reaching for me, always trying to pull me back. I paused, the moon hanging daintily in the night sky, and howled. My pain, my sorrow, my love, my everything being released from its internal prison.

Dark, angry waves crashed noisely against the craggy rocks below, slamming harshly against the bottom of the cliff in which I perched. In the far off horizon, the ocean was calm, and the rhythemic beating of water against rock filled my being, slowing down the frantic racing of my heart. After a long moment of staring listlessly out at the ocean, the incessant crashing was tuned out and I was left alone to my silence. Left alone to the all too human emotions, to the all too human thoughts. Quietly, the prevalent human emotions that wracked my body morphed me back to the human that I didn't want to be.

Mutely, I stood there, allowing the emotions that I had hurled earlier at the wind blow back and surround me. A blanket that sent shivers up and down my spine, causing my bare flesh to tingle at the unwanted but necessary sensation. Some emotions would warm my skin, emotions elicited from happy memories, memories that were made eras ago when the bloodsucker was far away and Bella was mine. We were young and reckless, naiive and ignorant. But we were happy, and it was bliss.

My skin crawled, coldness seeping into my bones as the warmth passed away. All too quickly, those fleeting moments had fled, and I was left with memories of loneliness, confusion, and anger and hatred. I was suddenly changed into someone, I never thought I would be, someone I didn't want to be. Someone that hurt Bella, and all too quickly, Bella was ripped away from me. All too quickly she was running back into his arms even if it meant risking her life. All too quickly, we became estranged because of my foolishness. Only to reunite and bicker again.

And then… everything had felt so right. Fighting the vampires, fighting for Bella. Kissing her dramatically- I scoffed at this thought- as I left her, cocky and sure of my return and she waved me away, tears in her eyes like in one of those cliché dramas. But, this wasn't a drama where everything ended happily. No my story had turned left instead of going right, and ended with both of us depressed. I love her, she loves me, but loves him more. I was her sun that brightened up cloudy days, the moon that illuminated her darkest nights, and he was the eclipse that I couldn't fight because in the end he would be triumphant.

"Jacob," the voice was soft, and I turned to face the owner, in those obsidian depths I could see my reflection, crystalline tears cascading freely down my face and pooling at my feet. My ebony hair was a mess, my russet skin glowing in the moonlight, and it was then that I realized that I was still naked.

Deciding not to attempt to wipe away my tears, because I knew it would be a futile war to make the droplets come to a full halt, I bent forward, unwrapping my jeans and slipping them on.

"Sam," I sputtered, venom lacing my words but to my ears they didn't seem hateful, or angry at the intrusion. They made me sound weak and broken. They exposed how deeply I was wounded, and I couldn't just curl up and lick my injuries. My werewolf powers couldn't help me heal faster either.

"Jacob," Sam began, "don't you think its time you came home?"

"Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with her. And Bella doesn't want me, not anymore" my voice broke towards the end, and I could see sympathy and compassion in the older man's eyes. He had witnessed my tragedy unfold before. He knew how I could turn out, spiteful and angry like Leah. Leah, the woman he had loved and who had loved and still loved him, only to be scorned when Sam had imprinted on Emily, and Emily fell in love with Sam. To be insulted even more, when Emily had asked Leah to be her bride's maid.

Sam knew my position. He knew that I had been invited to Bella's wedding, even though Edward knew that I would have to suffer as the woman I loved was handed to a bloodsucking fiend, whose love could rival my own in intensity.

A part of me thought that the leech had only invited me to scorn me, to prove that he was somehow better because Bella had chosen him, to wave Bella arrogantly in front of my face knowing full well that I couldn't do anything, because Bella was happy with him. And if she was happy, something was right in the world; but if only she was happy with me then the world would be perfect.

The rest of me knew that the bloodsucker wasn't like that, and I had to force back a scowl at the thought. No human could be as perfect as he was, but if he made Bella cry tears of sadness, even one single tear, I'd sink my teeth into his ivory flesh, and rip him apart, watching sadistically as I threw his unbeating heart into a blazing fire.

I could tell that Sam knew what I was thinking. He understood and all he did was offer me silence.

After a moment I spoke my voice soft and almost inaudible, "Sam, what should I do?"

"Go to the wedding," his answer was simple, and had no need of any explanation. "Just don't speak up when the priest asks if someone objects. no matter how much you want to, just keep your large mouth closed."

I stared at him blanky, visualizing the wedding in my head. Bella, a gorgeous goddess in a silk dress with lace peeping out from underneath the bottom of her ensemble, which was the color of the purest white. The skirt of the dress was large and poofy like the type of skirts from the dresses in the Victorian Era. The top was strapless, and a silver necklace would hang daintily from her pale, and thin neck.

Her large chocolate eyes would be professionally traced with eyeliner, shadowed with a light brown color, and her lashes would be thick from the minimal use of mascara. Her face would be powdered and her cheeks blushed. Her lips, a light pink, would be curved into a smile and silver earings would dangle freely from her ears. Her long chestnut hair would be put in a bun, and strands of curled hair would fall in all the right places. Sunlight would stream through the staind glass, falling on her, which would only multiply her beauty. Beside her, in a crease-free black tuxedo Edward stood, smiling largely.

"Come Jacob, let's go back. Billy is waiting for you," he offered a comforting smile, stretching his brown hand in my direction. I stared stupidly at the limb, before roughly shoving it aside and stalking past him. Sam didn't react, just watched as I disappeared into the forest. A small smile curled my lips upwards, grateful that Sam understood and with a large leap, I was off, running away from reality again. This time I was the hunted not the hunter.

* * *

AN: Yatta...I'm already working on the second chapter...so idk if this gets good response then ill continue...if not im taking it off 


End file.
